daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kairi
Kairi is a girl from Destiny Islands in Kingdom Hearts. She was friends of Sora and Riku. She also met Donald Duck and Goofy in Hollow Bastion and is finally reunited with Sora. She was the daughter of Aladdin and Jasmine and her two brothers are Young Kaa and Baba Looey. She also has a crush on Ventus. Her three aunts are Thumbelina, Crysta, and Tinker Bell, and her secret name is Mermaid. Attire Kairi is usually seen wearing a white top with a black one underneath, purple biker shorts underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, white slip-on shoes with purple caps, a silver necklace with a silver bead, a black choker, a yellow wristband and a purple arm band on her left arm, and a pair of bracelets on her right arm. When Kairi was 4 years old, she wore a white apron-like shirt with blue flowers and a blue line across the chest, a pink skirt with a white line on it and large, white shoes with pink and purple lines on them. Plus, her hair was a little longer than it is 10 years later. When Kairi goes swimming, she wears a violet one-piece swimsuit with a purple frilly skirt and a pink heart. At bedtime, Kairi wears a lilac sleeveless underdress and a pair of lavender frilly, ankle-length bloomers underneath a violet nightgown with long, puffy sleeves, frills as the collar and wrists, and a placket with four small buttons and matching slippers. Her alternate sleepwear consists of a purple T-shirt and matching pants. As a princess, she wears a royal neon purple ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers, along with a gold tiara and necklace. Her alternate princess outfit is a violet dress similar to Ariel's dress. Going trick-or-treating, Kairi wears a neon purple jungle girl costume that consists of a bandeau top and skirt, two anklets, and two wristbands. She also carries a spear. Her alternate Halloween costume is an Ariel costume. While playing in the snow, Kairi wears violet dress coat, a purple ski cap, a matching scarf, pink mittens, and red boots. When she reunites with either Sora or Ventus, she wears a neon purple glittering tank dress, but doesn't wear shoes. Her wedding dress consists of a white wedding dress with puffy shoulder sleeves attached to long, triangular sleeves, silver linings on her neckline and on the center and sides of the dress (similar to Ariel's wedding dress), white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, several matching petticoats, a matching corset, a matching camisole with a pink bow on the chest, white pearl earrings, a gold tiara, and white pumps, along with a transparent white wedding veil when she marries either Sora or Ventus. Friends *Minnie Mouse *Alice Liddell *Wendy Darling *Olivia Flaversham *Lilo Pelekai *Amy Rose *Kilala Reno *Susan Test *Namine *Viper *Rapunzel *Dumbo *Timothy Q. Mouse *Jim Crow *Preacher Crow *Glasses Crow *Straw Hat Crow *Fat Crow *Twilight Sparkle *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Sunset Shimmer *Flash Sentry *Spike *Anna *Merida *Ventus (her boyfriend) *Sora/Sora-Heartless *Riku/Riku-Ansem *Jiminy Cricket *Wakka *Tidus *Selphie *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Yen Sid *Lea/Axel *her grandmother *her adoptive father *Aqua *Beast *Belle *Princess Aurora *Princess Jasmine (her mother) *Cinderella *Snow White *Tinker Bell (one of her aunts) *Ansem the Wise/DiZ *Hayner *Pence *Olette *Spirits *Squall Leonheart *Yuffie Kisaragi *Aerith Enemies *Eris *Saix *Axel (formerly) *Luxord *Xemnas *Other Organization XIII members *Ansem *Seeker of Darkness and his guardian *Heartless *Nobodies *Unversed *Pete *Maleficent/Dragon Maleficent *Jafar *Oggie Boogie *Ursula *Hades *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Xehanort Trivia *Kairi likes to swing on the monkey bars at the playground. *Her favorite thing to do in the snow is to go skiing. *Her favorite flavor of ice cream is grape. *Kairi goes to 8th grade at Mulberry Middle School. Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Female Characters Category:Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:8th Graders Category:Middle Schoolers Category:Non-Troublemakers Category:Well Behaved Children Category:Beauty Category:Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Oldest Daughters Category:Nieces